Separación de personalidad
by GoticaZfansanime
Summary: Happosai decide hacer que Akane sea más femenina. Pero, ¿Cómo? Con un incienso Happosai logra hacer que la parte femenina y masculina de Akane se separe, pero ¿Qué pasara con Ranma? ¿Lograra soportar un Ranma celoso aun nuevo rival?
1. Chapter 1

**Holas! Bueno chicas hoy voy hacerles una historia mucho más larga de las que eh estado haciendo, dejare que mi mente salga un poco de los one-shots. Aunque si se me ocurre alguna idea la hare en one-shot. Bueno sin más preámbulos aquí está la historia. Esta vez la narrare yo.**

**Sumary: **Happosai decide hacer que Akane sea más femenina. Pero, ¿Cómo? Con un incienso Happosai logra hacer que la parte femenina y masculina de Akane se separe, pero ¿Qué pasara con Ranma? ¿Lograra soportar un Ranma celoso aun nuevo rival?

**Separación de Personalidad:**

El incienso del feminismo

Era una mañana de verano, como muchas otras en Nerima, el Sol brillaba de una manera sorprende y el calor era sofocante. En la casa de los Tendo la situación no era muy diferente a excepción, de…

-¡YA ES MUY TARDE! – gritaba un recién levantada y muy malhumorada Akane, eran ya las 8:00 a.m. y se suponía que entraba a la escuela a las 8:15 a.m.

A una velocidad que envidiaría el propio Flash, Akane se puso su uniforme, pero ¿Ranma? Bueno nuestra arista marcial estaba inmerso en el más profundo de los sueños.

_Sueño de Ranma:_

_-Ranma es ahora la estrella marcial, mas grandiosa del mundo – gritaba un hombre ante una multitud, sosteniendo en alto la mano derecha de Ranma._

_-¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma! – gritaba y alaba la multitud. _

_- Ranma eres tan genial – Decía una chica, del cual Ranma estaba enamorado. El nombre de esa chica resultaba música para sus oídos cada vez que los mencionaba, y esa chica se llamaba…_

-¡Ranma despierta, es muy tarde! – Decía Akane irrumpiendo en la estancia del joven. Cabe resaltar que Ranma dormía con un bóxer, ya que debido al calor era imposible llevar más ropa encima. La chica no se sonrojo ni avergonzó. De cualquier forma Ranma siempre era si de exhibicionista y en cierta ocasión lo había visto sin prenda alguna. Así que, ¿No había nada que replicar?¿verdad?

-Akane no podrías ser más discreta – decía Ranma, refregándose los ojos aun entreabiertos por el sueño - ¿Por qué demonios gritas tanto por la mañana?

-¡Encima que te vengo a despertar sinvergüenza! ¡¿Sabes qué hora es?! ¡Son las 8:00 a. m.! – Dijo claramente indignada Akane, claro ella se tomaba la molestia de ir a despertarlo y el muy desagradecido no hacía más que reclamarle, la próxima dejaría que legara tarde – ¡Cámbiate o me voy sin ti, y ponte algo de ropa pervertido! – grito Akane antes de salir azotando fuertemente la puerta.

- ¡La pervertida eres tú! – dijo Ranma divertido, cayendo en cuenta que su prometida había estado mirándole su bien trabajado cuerpo. ¿Y quién no? , el chico a sus cortos 17 años era el sueño de cualquier adolescente e incluso adultas, que y estaban pensando en la pedofilia.

Con el ego subido hasta los cielos, Ranma se vistió con suma rapidez, solo para no decepcionar a las fans (que según él tenía).Cuando salió de la habitación vio a Akane hacer volar a Happosai por toda Nerima y volverse una pequeña estrella.

-Sera pervertido – decía gruñendo Akane aun con la pierna levantada producto de la patada.

A Ranma no le llamo la atención demasiado, era cosa común que Akane mandara a volar a Happosai una vez mínima al día. El viejo era tan pervertido para su edad. Lo que Akane no tomaba en cuenta era que debido a su recientemente cambiado uniforme * que constaba de una falda más corta que el anterior, Ranma tuviera una prodigiosa vista de sus bragas de un color celeste claro. El chico de sonrojo.

-Ya vámonos – dijo Ranma antes de salir corriendo para la salida, no era recomendable que Akane lo cachara mirándole las bragas, el resultado no iba a ser agradable.

-¡Espérame! – Grito Akane antes de salir corriendo tras su prometido.

* * *

Al otro lado de Nerima, Happosai robaba las prendas íntimas de cuanta ventana encontrar cerca, recibiendo desde gritos de pánico, hasta de coloridas palabras. Pero en su huida, diviso una tienda que tenía escrita 傳統醫藥 (medicina tradicional).Nuestro pervertido sensei se dirigió hacia esa tienda con apariencia poco atractiva. Estaba hecha de madera la pequeña tienda, tenía un montón de estantes con diferentes nombres y conjuros antiguos, un gran escritorio en el que había viejos libros de medicina, en una estantería más grande que estaba en la parte de arriba había diferentes tipos de inciensos con sus respectivos recipientes.

- Se le ofrece algo – dijo saliendo de la nada, una mujer de unos 50 años, de viejas facciones y piel cuarteada.

- Pues no se…- _¡Sera pervertido! _La voz de Akane resonó en su mente y dijo – Tiene algo para que una chica sea más femenina.

- Claro que sí, pero no sé si recultara completamente. Aun no se ha probado y no se los efectos secundarios que podría taer…

-No importa, con tal que funcione no importa – dijo Happosai animado, interrumpiendo a la vendedora.

-Está bien – la mujer se colocó debajo de la estantería más alta, y con un pequeño toque a la vieja madera, un recipiente y un sobre cayeron directamente en su mano. Happosai no se sorprendió, a lo largo de su vida había visto muchas cosas supernaturales, así que esto era una pequeñez, además estaba muy expectante por ver si el incienso funcionaria con Akane, y las mil y una ropas intimas que le haría desfilar…

-Mire, este incienso no borra precisamente la parte masculina del cuerpo, lo que hace es separarla de la persona, no sé si esta desaparece o se queda, aunque puede darse el caso de que las habilidades del residente se vayan a dividir, en cualquier caso de restringir el uso y hacer lo siguiente… - Decía la vieja señora, sin darse cuenta que Happosai seguía muy ensimismado en la imagen de Akane en ropa interior, y no le prestaba el mínimo de atención.

* * *

Después de una dolorosa y agobiante tarde de instituto, Ranma y Akane se dirigían a casa, como siempre el por la valla y ella por la acera.

-Ranma, ¿no has notado algo raro? – dijo Akane

-¿De qué hablas?

-Pues, Happosai no fue a Furinkan hoy, lo cual me parece raro, considerando que hoy nos tocó educación física – dijo Akane pensativa. Despues de todo el viejo siempre aprovechaba cuando estaban en educación física para robar pantaletas y uniformes.

-Tienes razón ¿No será que lo enviaste muy lejos esta vez? – dijo Ranma, a ese muchacho le gustaba demasiado irrita su prometida, aunque él tenía la extraña afición de verla molesta, según él se veía más atractiva.

-No sé de qué me hablas

-Claro, después de todo tu fuerza de marimacho lo debía enviar de viaje a China – dijo Ranma con claras intenciones de molestar a su prometida

-¡¿Qué me dijiste, idiota?! – dijo Akane empezando alterarse.

- Que tal vez tu fuerza de… - Ranma fue interrumpido por un puñetazo certero proveniente de una enfurecida Akane.

- ¡Yo puedo ser femenina si quiero! – grito Akane aterrizando en la acera junto con un algo desorientado, producto del golpe, Ranma.

- Akane – dijo Ranma recuperando el conocimiento – en esta vida hay milagros pero no tantos.

-¡¿Qué dijiste?! – grito Akane, quien apretaba los nudillos tanto que estos se volvieron blancos. Con intensión de volverle a golpear, se acercó a Ranma, pero este antes de que llegara empezó a correr en dirección al doyo.

Akane se quedó allí, no iba a perseguirlo. ¿Para qué? Siempre era lo mismo y ella ya estaba cansada. Es verdad que no era muy femenina, pero ella siempre había sido así, su padre l había educado diferente a sus hermanas, y sin saberlo cada vez que le decían que era poco femenina o marimacho, a ella le dolía. Con ojos casi llorosos, Akane siguió el mismo camino que había emprendido el chico, y volvió a casa.

Cuando llego se negó a comer, se le había ido el hambre. Se dirigió a su habitación a ponerse una piyama más cómoda, un bivirí largo y unos pantalones sueltos y se dirigió a dormir.

Pasada las 12:00 de la noche, Happosai regreso a casa de los Tendo. Con el recipiente para el incienso y el mismo en la mano. Se dirigió hacia la cocina para preparar todo, como había dicho la anciana (o lo poco que escucho de su explicación). Se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la menor de las Tendo. Y prendió el incienso. Este no tenía olor, así que no debía preocuparse, solo lo dejo en el suelo de la habitación y se retiró. Con una sonrisa maliciosa espero con ansias la mañana siguiente.

* * *

Era la mañana de sábado, como era de esperarse eran las 10 de la mañana y la familia recién se levantaba. Todos estaban con los ojos adormilados sentados en la mesa del comedor esperando el desayuno. Pero Akane no estaba allí. Habían enviado a Ranma a despertarla, este a regañadientes acepto y se dirigió hacia la habitación de su prometida. Pero ella había dejado la puerta asegurada. Ni modo. Tendrían que esperar a que se levantara.

Kasumi llego con el desayuno y todos estaban esperando a Akane para empezar.

-¡Ash! Esa niña como demora – dijo Ranma irritado

-_ ¿El incienso habrá funcionado? – _Se preguntaba Happosai. Y una sonrisa maliciosa se aproximó y una mirada lujuriosa se presenció – _Espero que sí, ya sé que ropa are que me modele Akane _

De repente unos pasos empezaron a sonar en el pasillo, todos miraron hacia el umbral del comedor. Nadie se movió. Todos estaban con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Akane, ¿Qué significa esto?! – dijo alterado el patriarca de la familia.

Akane había aparecido, pero no sola. Estaba encima de la espalda de un chico que llevaba los pantalones de piyama de la chica y el torso desnudo, y Akane estaba con el bivirí largo. Era de esperarse la reacción de la familia.

- ¿De qué hablas papa? – dijo Akane con voz adormilada, y más aguda que lo normal. Ella seguía encima de la espalda de aquel chico, con ls piernas enredadas a su espalda para evitar caerse.

Ranma tenía ganas de tirársele encima a aquel desconocido, y es lo que iba a hacer cuando…

-¡El incienso funciono! – grito victorioso Happosai

De pronto el chico que Akane se parara en el suelo, y el levanto la cabeza. ¡OH!. Grande fue la sorpresa de casi toda la familia. El desconocido había levantado la cabeza y era idéntico a Akane, parecía su copia solo que en hombre. Pero Ranma cegado por los celos iba a atacar. Cuando Happosai se tiro hacia Akane parada restregándose los ojos, gritando "Akane mi amor". Pero fue detenido por aquel chico desconocido idéntico a Akane.

De repente Akane abrió completamente los ojos y miro al chico. El la miro a ella. Ranma los miro a los dos. Luego los dos miraron a Ranma. La familia miro a Akane y al chico. Lego miraron a Ranma. Y terminando con el juego de miradas. Se escuchó dos gritos juntos…

- ¡¿Qué mierda?! …. – dijo Akane y el chico, y ambos de desplomaron desmayados en el suelo de la cocina.

Continuara…

* * *

Que les pareció chicas?. Les gustó la idea, bueno yo la tenía hacia bastante y quería plasmarla en limpio. Bueno dejen sus comentarios


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola lindas! Lo siento por no actualizar en tanto tiempo, tengo ideas muy buenas, pero no el tiempo para hacerlas, por eso pido disculpas. Tratare de actualizar y terminar esta historia lo más rápido que se pueda, pero les ruego tenerme paciencia. Dedicada Bubu-nechan y a Caro- nechan**

Efectos secundarios:

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor. Hacia unos minutos habían despertado Akane y el extraño muchacho, ambos estaban muy confundidos y se miraban con desconfianza y curiosidad.

- Bueno, Happosai puede decirnos ¡Qué demonios pasa aquí! – dijo un enfadado Ranma, jalando bruscamente a Happosai, quien se encontraba amordazado en un rincón del comedor. El pelinegro se había abstenido de golpear a ese chico y usarlo como costal personal, solo porque Happosai había declarado su culpabilidad, en lo ocurrido con Akane.

-Ranma, deberías estarme agradecido – dijo con sumo cinismo el anciano – Hizo que Akane sea más femenina – dijo orgulloso.

-¿De qué demonios está hablando? – Dijo Ranma quien ya estaba empezando a perder los estribos – Yo no la veo más femenina. Lo que veo ¡Es un clon hombre, de ella!

-Pues eso sí que no se – dijo Happosai, estaba sudando frio ya que Ranma se veía muy pero muy enfadado – Use el incienso tal como dijo la anciana.

- ¿De qué incienso está hablando? – dijo Nabiki, hablando por primer vez.

- Pues de este – dijo Happosai sacando un paquete de color rosa con flores de sakuras – No sé qué sucedió, se supone que Akane debía ser más femenina, no dividirse.

Ranma arrebato el paquete de las manos de Happosai, y tomando asiento, empezó a inspeccionarlo. Toda la familia se acercó (incluidos Akane y el extraño muchacho). Después de unos minutos de leer las instrucciones de la parte de atrás, todos pusieron caras de rabia. En el paquete decía:

_Incienso del feminismo:_

_Este incienso divide a la mujer, en dos partes, separando la parte masculina de la femenina, haciendo que al igual que su cuerpo, sus habilidades se separen. Ambas partes se complementan al proceder de un solo cuerpo. Puede tener efectos colaterales, no se garantiza que la parte masculina desaparezca o se convierta en un ser humano independiente. Usar con precaución._

Era obvio que el maestro no hubiera leído lo que decía al revés del paquete. Y de repente, el muchacho que se había mantenido callado, se paró y fue donde Happosai.

- ¿Dónde a comprado eso? – Dijo el muchacho, asustando y asombrando a todos. Su voz era varonil y sexy y habría que reconocer que su cuerpo también lo era.

Happosai algo asustado le dijo titubeando "No lo recuerdo". Acto seguido todos esperaban una masacre, y el muchacho empezó reír a grandes carcajadas, lo cual sorprendió a todos en la sala.

-Pues le tengo que agradecer – dijo el muchacho dándole palmadas en la cabeza a Happosai, y posteriormente liberándolo.

Todos lo miraron extrañados y tomaron asiento en la mesa, incluido el muchacho, todo se sumió en el silencio. De pronto se escuchó la voz del patriarca de la familia.

- Bueno de cualquier manera, este muchacho viene del cuerpo de Akane así que tenemos que tratarlo como uno de la familia.

- Un momento, si el – dijo Nabiki señalando al clon – viene del cuerpo de Akane ¿Ranma vendría a ser su prometido, también?

- ¡¿Qué?! – dijo Ranma alterado

-No bromees hermana – dijo Akane, que hasta ahora se había mantenido callada – el viene de mi cuerpo, y como dice papa es uno de la familia, así que trátalo con más respeto, ya que el vendría a ser tu hermano también.

- Akane – le llamo Ranma

- ¿Qué? – respondieron Akane y el muchacho en unísono.

- ¡No te hablaba a ti!

- Pues específica, imbécil.

- ¡¿Qué me has dicho?!

-Lo que escuchaste o acaso estas sordo.

- Ven aquí que te voy a dar – dijo Ranma parándose de su sitio y mirándolo asesinamente.

-Pues ya quiero verlo – dijo el otro, repitiendo las acciones del pelinegro.

- De verdad, es la parte masculina de Akane – dijo Genma

Después de un corto discurso de coloridas palabras, las cuales por ética no mencionare. Los chicos no aguantando la competición, empezaron a darse a golpes. Genma y Soun hicieron un gran esfuerzo en separarlos, ya que los chicos no dejaban de querer golpearse.

-¡Ya basta! – Grito Akane quien había estado viéndolos – Ranma quieres comportarte – y ante toda predicción Akane se acercó al otro muchacho -¿Estas bien? – le pregunto cariñosamente.

Ya se imaginaron como estaba Ranma, si antes había estado fulminando al muchacho, esta vez lo asesinaba con l mirada, y esta prometía un homicidio cruel y lento.

-No podemos seguir así – dijo Soun volviendo su lugar en la mesa – como técnicamente eres mi hijo, te llamaremos Yukio – dijo con cierta emoción Soun.

-Papa luces emocionado – dijo Kasumi con su acostumbrado tono dulce de voz

- Es que yo siempre había querido un hijo – dijo entre lágrimas Soun - ¡Ven aquí mi muchacho! – dijo Soun abrazando fuertemente, muy fuertemente a Yukio.

Akane se levantó de su asiento y fue donde Ranma se encontraba.

-Ranma por favor, te pido que tengas paciencia. Sé que esta situación no es fácil para ti, ya que estabas acostumbrado a ser el único chico en l casa pero compréndelo, por favor – Dijo Akane extrañamente tierna y dulce.

A Ranma se le había olvidado todo el rencor y miraba a Akane como si fuera una alienígena. _En verdad se ha vuelto femenina _pensó Ranma.

- Cl..a..r..o Akane – dijo Ranma titubeando.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Akane dándole a Ranma un fuerte abrazo un beso en la mejilla. Desde el otro extremo del comedor estaban Kasumi y Nabiki viendo la situación.

- Creo que a partir de ahora las cosas se pondrán interesantes – dijo Nabiki con cierto brillo en los ojos.

-Papa luce muy feliz – dijo con una sonrisa Kasumi.

- Mi hijo – decía con emoción Soun apretando contra su pecho "su hijo". Yukio entre el abrazo de "su padre", miraba como Akane abrazaba a Ranma. Lo fulmino con la mirada. _No la vas a apartar de mi _pensaba Yukio mirando con rabia la escena.

Para acabar con la magia, apareció Happosai, de saber kami donde y puso en frente de Akane.

- Akane – dijo con una extraña seriedad. La chica volteo a verlo.

- ¿Qué sucede maestro?

- Ahora sí, me podrías modelar esto – dijo sacando una lencería blanca de su traje.

La siguiente escena fue Happosai siendo golpeado por Ranma y Yukio al mismo tiempo. Akane mirando con resignación la escena. Soun hablando de la ropa y cosas que le compraría a Yukio. Nabiki interesada por saber que pasara. Kasumi regresando al comedor a hacer el almuerzo. Genma comiéndose el desayuno de los demás sin que se dieran cuenta.

Yukio y Ranma se miraron, las dos auras de batalla empezaron a emanar de sus cuerpo y de sus miradas parecían salir rayos, definitivamente la convivencia entre ellos no iba a ser un cuento de unicornios rosas y flores, ¡de eso nada!

_Continuara…_

**Próximo capitulo: Convivencia. **

**Bueno chicas aprovecho la oportunidad para anunciarles que mi fic **_**A pesar de las diferencias**_** será borrada, pero no se procupen, pienso seguirlo pero voy a mejorar la redacción de este y a editarlo, s**

**erá borrado en los próximos días. Esperen la actualización de este y mi otro fic de **_**Vida de una pareja anormal.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola mis chicas sexys, sé que van a quieren apalearme, matarme y bailar la macarena en mi tumba. **

**Gomen ne, sé que me he demorado un poco (muchísimo) en actualizar, pero tengo exámenes finales y aparte exámenes bimestrales, ya que los profesores se pasaron de flojos este bimestre, y están haciéndonos llenar las notas con exámenes en cada clase. Además que en mi escuela está el quinto superior notable, que compone básicamente la quinta parte de las alumnas de cada grado, y como han de notar son un grupo reducido, como estarán imaginando su servidora esta en ese reducido grupo, donde las notas tienen que exceder el 18. Es muy difícil, por ello no eh podido actualizar, como recompensa estaré subiendo (si es que puedo) historias cortas con mucha comedia y romance. Espero que puedan perdonarme la tardanza.**

* * *

**Convivencia**

Después de que Ranma y Yukio se quisieran matar a golpes (nuevamente). El señor Tendo, decidió emocionado (casi al borde de un colapso) llevar a su "hijo" de compras. Pero, como mencionamos anteriormente, Yukio había aparecido con solo los pantalones de piyama de Akane, y hacer salir a un chico de tan hermoso físico, sería un peligro no solo para él, sino también para las mujeres del alrededor (imagínense cuantas desmayadas), dado esto, era necesario conseguirle una ropa descente (o al menos que cubriera todo el cuerpo) a Yukio. Como habrán imaginado, Ranma fue el desafortunado.

Los jóvenes (que más bien parecían niños) de la casa, estaban en un duelo a muerte, por la ropa de uno de ellos.

- ¡Eres un egoísta! – grito Yukio

- ¡Es mi ropa fenómeno! –contraataco Ranma

- Mira quien habla de fenómeno, el que se transforma en mujer – dijo con altanería Yukio. Grave error. A Ranma se le había agotado la paciencia (o la poca que tenía) y se abalanzo contra el muchacho, tomándolo de sorpresa. Empezando una batalla campal en pleno comedor, Soun al encontrar la escena empezó a gritar, no se sabía si por los muebles (que ahora deberían servir solo para leña) o por la seguridad de su recientemente adquirido hijo.

- Paren ya – grito una vos fémina, que había ingresado a la habitación. Ranma quien estaba asfixiando a Yukio, se distrajo al escuchar la voz de Akane. Yukio en un ataque de astucia (o cobardía) golpeo las joyas de la familia Saotome, pertenecientes a Ranma. El pobre quedo adolorido y retorciéndose en el piso.

- Desgraciado ¡Te matare! – decía un dolorido Ranma desde el piso.

- JAJAJAJAJA ¿Qué pasa fenómeno, no te puedes levantar? – decía con sarcasmo Yukio.

Akane con una agilidad sorprendente acudió en rescate de su adolorido prometido.

- ¿Estas bien? – Dijo Akane, arrodillada al lado de Ranma acariciando su rostro – ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – le increpo Akane a Yukio

- Él empezó, Akane – se defendía Yukio

Cuando Ranma se recuperó y se disponía a golpear a Yukio, este ya se había adelantado, no solo había cogido la ropa del pobre Ranma, si no también zapatos, bóxer, pantalones, camisa, etc. Después de esto, Yukio había salido corriendo, a una velocidad que envidiaría el propio Superman, arrastrando a su "padre" lejos del enfurecido pelinegro, que estaba mandando miradas asesinas y miles de improperios.

Akane, con su recientemente adquirida feminidad calmo a la fiera (Ranma), abrazándolo.

- Lo siento mucho Ranma, te lo compensare, pero no te enojes por favor – decía Akane abrazando a Ranma, y mostrándole a una carita tierna, que envidiaría cualquier anime chibi.

Era de esperarse la reacción de Ranma:

Fase 1 : Paralización

Fase 2 : Incendio facial ( la cara de Ranma era un tomate viviente)

Fase 3 : Perdida de la capacidad motora.

Fase 4 : Desmayo (eso paso cuando Akane le mostro a carita).

- Ranma, estas bien – decía una preocupada Akane moviendo a Ranma, pidiendo a los dioses que no hubiera muerto, sin saber que lo que había sucedido, era un colapso por exceso de ternura y hormonas alborotadas. Demasiadas emociones por un día para el pobre Ranma.

Cuando Ranma despertó del colapso, estaba en su habitación. Las mujeres de la casa, o sea, Kasumi y Akane (porque Nabiki se negó a ayudar al presuntamente muerto) lo habían arrastrado cual paquete a su habitación. Ranma se levantó del futon, con dirección al doyo, necesitaba canalizar su energía para idear una venganza en contra del "clon" de Akane.

Estaba punto de entrar, cuando vio a Akane practicando en el doyo, como era de esperar de todo adolescente con las hormonas a punto de estallar, se quedó a mirar como su bella prometida realizaba las diversas katas. Tan ensimismado estaba, que no vio cuando Akane se acercó a la puerta.

-¿Entrenamos? – dijo amablemente Akane. Pero, Ranma seguía babeando como llama, imaginando miles de cosas relacionadas a Akane, con una ropa de lucha corta, golpeando a Yukio y luego acercándose…

- Ranma – dijo Akane con un tono de vos más fuerte.

- ¿Eh? – dijo Ranma despertando de sus letargo.

- te preguntaba si querías entrenar conmigo – volvió a decir Akane.

- A claro… no creo que hay problema – dijo todavía un desorientado Ranma.

Frente a frente estaban Ranma y Akane. Akane empezó por atacar, pero como era de esperarse Ranma esquivo el golpe que vino de frente, o tal vez no, sin percibirlo Akane se posiciono detrás de Ranma dándole un patada que envió al suelo al muchacho.

- Ranma, no puedo entrenar bien si no peleas enserio. No te preocupes, procurararé protegerme, así que ataca con todo – dijo Akane volviendo a su posición inicial.

Un confundido Ranma yacía en el suelo

_- ¿Cuándo se volvió tan rápida?, ni siquiera pude verla cuando me ataco, pero el golpe no me dolió en lo más mínimo, es como si fuera más rápida, pero menos fuerte- pensó Ranma._

Ranma se levantó decidido a continuar la pelea, era inaudito que Akane lo haya tirado al suelo. ¡A él! Volvieron a pelear, esta vez fue Ranma quien empezó el ataque, Akane se elevó con la intensión de una patada voladora, pero Ranma ya estaba preparada y logro sujetar la pierna derecha de Akane, haciendo que esta cayera sin ninguna gracia, llevándose con ella al muchacho.

- Auch – gruño Akane quien estaba debajo de Ranma en una posición que podía ser fácilmente mal interpretada

A los pocos segundos ambos se recuperaron viéndose que estaban demasiado cerca, unos milímetros de tocar los labios del otro. Akane empezó a acercarse cerrando lentamente sus ojos, mientras Ranma se le agrandaba más los suyos. Un poco más…. Un poquito más… otro poquito más…los alientos comenzaban a mezclarse… y ya estaban a punto….

- ¡Ya llegamos! – grito Yukio ingresando por la puerta principal.

Akane se separó de Ranma y corrió a su habitación, después de unos minutos Ranma se recuperó de la impresión…

- Maldito desgraciado, justo ahora – dijo crujiendo los dientes Ranma, que empezaba a despertar un aura demoniaca, en contra de Yukio.

Mientras tanto, Soun Tendo miraba con tristeza, su ahora vacía billetera, cortesía de Yukio.

Akane, corrió sonrojada a su habitación y se enterró en sus sabanas _¿Qué estuve a punto de hacer?_

_Continuara….._

* * *

**XD Ahora me odian más, no se preocupen habrá beso más adelante, pero van tener que esperar. UAJAJAJJAJA QUE MALA SOY. Esperen el siguiente capítulo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno aquí esta la actualización disculpen si me he demorado mucho pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones podre actualizar con mayor frecuencia **

* * *

Ya era de noche y la paz reinaba al fin en la casa de los Tendo. Akane estaba invernando en su habitación producto de un incendio facial, Ranma estaba apuntando en un cuaderno "Las mil y una formas de matar a Yukio", Yukio estaba probándose sus recientes pertenencias, Soun seguía en la entrada mirando entristecido su billetera antes llena, Kasumi estaba preparando la cena, Nabiki espiando a Yukio y sacándole fotos en cueros pensando en la basta fortuna que conseguiría con ellas.

- ¡Familia la cena ya está lista! – el alegre y dulce sonido de la voz de Kasumi invadió la estancia. Y no pasaron más de 10 segundos, ya estaban Ranma, Genma y Soun sentados y muy hambrientos. Un momento después apareció Akane junto a Yukio.

- Fenómeno ese es mi lugar – dijo Yukio a Ranma, quien lo había llamado muy cariñosamente "el clon demoniaco".

- Este siempre ha sido mi lugar "copia", no jodas – dijo Ranma desafiante

-¡He dicho que te quites!

- ¡No!

Justo cuando Yukio se disponía a dejar la cara de Ranma como la de Slender, de un puñetazo. Happosai ingreso al comedor sosteniendo en una mano, una lencería de dudosa procedencia y saltando a abrazar a Akane

- ¡Akane mi amor, modélame esto por favor! (N/A me salió rima XD)

- ¡Maldito viejo, desparezca!—Y así Yukio mando a Happosai a dar un visita a la Luna.

La cena transcurrió con "tranquilidad". Al final, Yukio fue sentado al lado de su "padre" y Ranma en el mismo lugar al lado de Akane. La cena estuvo plagada de miradas asesinas, sentencias de muerte silenciosas, peleas de comida y múltiples golpes debajo de la mesa. Como era costumbre cada uno se retiró cuando quiso, la primera fue Nabiki quien ya quería editar las fotos de Yukio para venderlas mañana en la escuela. La siguiente fue Kasumi, que se dirigió a lavar los trastes y para sorpresa de algunos, Akane se ofreció a ayudarla.

- Bueno yo me voy a dormir – dijo Yukio bostezando, no tenía muchas ganas de pelear con el "fenómeno" por ahora.

-¿Dónde te vas a "dormir clon demoniaco"? – Dijo Ranma deteniendo a Yukio – te recuerdo que no tienes habitación

- No es obvio, voy a dormir con mi hermana – dijo Yukio como si fuera lo ms normal del mundo

- ¿Con Kasumi?

- ¡No!

- ¿Con Nabiki? – Dijo Ranma – olvídalo, ella jamás te aceptara a cambio que le pagues y….

- ¡Con Akane, idiota!

- Eso sobre mi cadáver – dijo Ranma cobreado - ¡Tú no vas dormir con ella!

- No veo porque no, yo soy su "hermano" – enfatizo la palabra hermano – y puedo dormir con ella, cosa que tu jamás podrás hacer – mostrando sorna en la última oración.

Y para colmo de Ranma su padre convertido en panda mostro un cartel que decía: _TIENE RAZON_

- ¡TU CALLATE!—grito Ranma , con intenciones de tirar a su "amado padre" al agua, que había en el patio. Pero Genma evadió el ataque justo a tiempo, y tirando a Ranma al agua

-¡Maldito! – Ranko salio enfurecida del agua, queriendo partir a golpes a su amado padre.

_¿Enserio es él? Pero si está muy buena – pensó Yukio_

Mientras Ranko y Genma sostenían una feroz batalla, Yukio se daba golpes contra un muro por tener pensamientos indecorosos hacia su enemigo. De pronto, Happosai invadió la escena, y se tiro hacia Ranko tocando los atributos de la chica, y claramente Ranko lo saco volando de la escena con un feroz rugido del león, por desgracia para Ranko, Happosai decidió llevarse consigo la camiseta, dándole a Yukio una vista esplendorosa de los senos de la chica.

Ranko sin importarle mucho siguió masacrando a su padre, mientras Yukio se golpeaba la cabeza con una sartén que solo Kami sabía de donde la saco, por pensar libidinosidades con Ranma.

* * *

**Bueno como ven este a sido un cap un oco sitinto, con mas comedia ¿Yukio se siente atraido por Ranko? ¿Que psara con Akane? ¿Akane y Ranma seguiran teniendo incendios faciales? En el proximo cap Yukip ira a la escuela ¿Que pasara? (mañana actualizacion)**


	5. Omake Cap 5

Yukio asiste a la escuela:

Era ya lunes. Como era ya costumbre, la primera en levantarse esa mañana fue Kasumi, quien se dirigió al cuarto de Nabiki, para despertarla. Después, se dirigió al cuarto de la menor de las Tendo.

- Akane, ya despertaste – dijo Kasumi tocando la puerta

- Si onee-chan, estoy cambiándome

- Oh – Kasumi soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, porque a pesar que siempre hacia la misma pregunta nadie contestaba, Akane nunca se levantaba temprano – ¿puedes ir a despertar a Ranma y a Yukio?

- Claro—respondieron al otro extremo de la puerta.

Kasumi se retiró.

Ustedes se estarán preguntando ¿Yukio y Ranma durmieron juntos? Sip, tal como lo oyen los dos durmieron o lo intentaron hacer anoche.

**Flash Back**

Después de que Yukio quedara noqueado por los múltiples golpes que se dio en la cabeza, al pensar libidinosidades con Ranko , Akane apareció en el comedor.

- ¿Que están haciendo? – Pregunto Akane

Ranko al ver a Akane ingresar se distrajo de la pelea, lo cual su padre/panda aprovechó para escapar.

-Ranma-kun ¿porque Yukio está en el suelo? ¿Han vuelto a pelear? – pregunto Akane preocupada.

- Yo no hice nada, el idiota se golpeó la cabeza con eso – dijo Ranma señalando la sartén que yacía a un lado tirada, sobre el inmóvil y presuntamente muerto, cuerpo de Yukio.

- Ranma- kun – dijo Akane agarrando las manos de Ranko – por favor, podrías dejar que Yukio duerma contigo, no me parece correcto que duerma en mi habitación. Por favor no sabes cuánto te la agradecería – dijo Akane soltando una voz tan dulce y una cara sumamente tierna, que asusto a Ranma.

- Cla…ro

- Gracias Ranma- kun – dijo Akane abrazando a Ranma – sabía que podía contar contigo – y sin avisar le planto un beso en la mejilla – Yo me retiro a dormir, muchas gracias.

Nuestro pobre Ranma quedo inmóvil en la cocina y como era de suponerse, con un gran incendio facial.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Después de ello los dos chicos se movilizaron hacia el cuarto (cuando digo movilizaron, es porque Ranma arrastro a Yukio sin piedad haciéndolo chocar contra las esquinas del suelo), cuando nuestro querido Yukio despertó, se encontró en un cuarto en el cual Ranma, había divido "a la mitad" (Ranma le signo a Yukio el espacio de la puerta un poco del futon). Después de una gran pelea, ambos se pusieron de a acuerdo en dormir. Yukio a la izquierda y Ranma a la derecha. Haciendo entre ellos una gran muralla.

Akane minutos después ya se había cambiado, y como se lo había dicho su hermana, fue a hacia la habitación de su prometido.

- Ranma- kun – dijo, mientras tocaba la puerta. Pero nadie contesto- Yukio- nii san – Nadie contesto. Akane no vio opción y abrió la puerta. Lo que vio la consterno.

Ranma se había movido, destruyendo la muralla que lo separaba de Yukio. Yukio se había movido abrazando a Ranma, y Ranma había abrazado a Yukio, poniendo una pierna sobre las del otro. Era una escena de lo más comprometedora.

Akane se sonrojo y grito, estaba de lo más sonrojada y tenía inicios de incendio facial. Como era d esperarse, los amantes, ósea Ranma y Yukio, despertaron en el acto.

- Akane ya te eh dicho que no grites – dijo Ranma despertando y raspándose el ojo. Pero, luego de verse en esa posición el empezó a gritar. Yukio quien había despertado, al escuchar el "dulce" grito de su hermana, al verse con Ranma de esa manera, escapo del cálido abrazo que se estaba dando con Ranma.

Akane salió corriendo.

- Todo es culpa tuya fenómeno – grito Yukio – quisiste abusar de mí, por la noche

- ¿Quién me asegura que no fuiste tú? – acuso Ranma—después de todo tu eres el fenómeno aquí

- Lo dice el que se transforma en mujer – contraataco Yukio

- No quiero escuchar eso de un clon demoniaco –respondió Ranma

- ¡¿Qué me has dicho?! – grito indignado Yukio.

- Lo que escuchaste – grito Ranma.

Y ambos empezaron a golpearse.

A las afueras de la habitación, una muy sonrojada Akane pensaba, _Yukio nii san estaba de esa manera con Ranma, que tal si ellos se gustan. ¡Oh no! Yukio no puede ser que haya hecho eso, ¿o fue Ranma? después de todo Ranma se transforma en mujer, puede ser que de verdad le gusten los hombres, eso explicaría porque pasa tanto tiempo con Ryoga-kun. Pero, Yukio ni san, proviene del cuerpo de una mujer, puede que el conserve el gusto que tengo yo, por Ranma. _

- AAAAAAAAAA – Akane corrió espantada hacia su habitación sonrojada y confundida.

Al escuchar el grito Ranma y Yukio sacaron la cabeza por la entrada de la puerta, viendo a Akane corre despavorida.

- Ves lo que haces – le acuso Yukio a Ranma.

- Pero fuiste tú – contraataco Ranma.

Y ambos reanudaron la pelea.

Y así comenzó la tranquila mañana de los Tendo.

**Se estarán preguntado ¿Yukio no iba a ir a la escuela? , claro que ira, solo que este es un omake o especial de comedia, en el próximo capítulo Yukio estará en Furikan ¿Qué pasara? ¿Este fan fic se convertirá en yaoi? **


	6. Chapter 5

**FELIZ AÑO NUEVO y FELIZ NAVIDAD ATRASADA! Espero que se lo hayáis pasado genial.**

**Bueno la vez pasada colgué un omake, como regalo para vosotrs. Decidme en los comentarios, si os gusta la idea de los omakes y yo lo seguiré haciendo. Saben que siempre leo vuestros comentarios**

* * *

¿Escuela o Manicomio?

- Mi nombre es Yukio Tendo, es un placer – dijo Yukio presentándose ante un confundido salón, era normal la conmoción. Era bien sabido que el señor Soun, no había tenido ningún primogénito hombre.

- Sera hijo de otra madre – cuchicheaban algunos estudiantes.

- No creo, mirad que es muy parecido a Akane.

- ¿Serán mellizos?

- Es muy guapo

- Es tan lindo

Los comentarios de las chicas, quienes echaban ms corazones que el día de los enamorados. Enfurecieron a los despechados, es decir, a los chicos del aula, quienes ya pensaban en sacar otro libro "Las mil y unas formas de matar a Yukio 2" (recordemos que el primer libro es de Ranma)

- Bueno, ya cálmense – dijo el profesor – Tenemos que asignarte un asiento

Yukio sin decir palabra se aproximó hacia el asiento de Sukio, la amiga de Akane, que se sentaba a su lado.

- Me podrías dar tu asiento, linda. Quiero estar cerca de mi hermana – Dijo Yukio, dándole a Sukio una sonrisa y una mirada de lo más sexy, que le causaría un sonrojo hasta la misma Mona Lisa. Sukio al borde de un ataque emocional, con un incendio facial nivel dios, le dio el asiento a Yukio.

- Muchas gracias – dijo Yukio, mostrando una sonrisa de casanova.

La reacción, dividió el salón en dos. Mientras las chicas tenían incendios faciales, y botaban flores y rosas, a Yukio. El aura de los hombres se volvía negra y maligna, en especial la de cierto pelinegro, llamado Ranma Saotome.

* * *

Sonó el timbre del receso. Después de 3 horas, en las cuales. La población masculina del aula se la paso haciendo sugerencias o añadiéndole capítulos a "Las mil y unas formas de matar a Yukio la saga", y donde la población femenina se la paso tomando fotos y haciendo cartitas para Yukio.

Haciendo su entrada triunfal, o sea derribando la puerta. Apareció el torbellino azul de Furinkan, más conocido como Kuno, el de las braguitas rojas (recuerdan el capítulo donde Akane quiso aprender a nadar).

- ¡Cuñado!- dijo Kuno dándole un abrazo a Yukio – ¡Qué bueno que la familia se agrande! – Dirigió su mirada a Akane – Akane que preciosa estas ¡Ven a mis brazos!

Pero antes de que nuestro enamorado "Hombre de las braguitas" se tirar hacia su amada, Yukio le dio un golpe que lo mando muy muy lejos. Pero, como siempre dicen, lo malo viene detrás de algo mucho peor. Envuelta en rosas negras hizo su entrada Kodachi o tan bien conocida como "La novia loca".

- ¡Ranma, mi amor! – Dijo Kodachi, lanzándose a asfixiar a Ranma. Pero los pulmones de Ranma, ya estaban acostumbrados a no recibir el aire suficiente para respirar. Solo imagínense ser asfixiado por: Una amazona, una cocinera y una chica marimacho.

_Ranma, porque permites esto. No puedo creer que venga hasta aquí a buscarlo – _pensaba una celosa y enfadada Akane

Todo se volvió silencio.

Era extraño. Ranma estaba esperando recibir un golpe. Kodachi esperaba esquivar un golpe. La escena era de lo más anormal. Todos miraron a Akane.

- Acaso ella no lo, va a golpear – cuchichearon algunos.

- Se ha dado por vencida.

-Ha estado muy extraña desde que llego.

- ¿Cómo le creció el cabello tan rápido? (N/A cuando Akane se dividió, a ella le creció el cabello)

- Sera alguna especie de truco.

Pero Akane hizo lo que jamás se pensaron los demás que iba a hacer. Se sentó en su pupitre e ignoro a Ranma.

Kodachi aprovechando la situación siguió asfixiando a Ranma petrificado. Ukio, que también estaba muy extrañada por la actitud de Akane, fue a socorrer a Ranma y al igual que Yukio, Ukio la mando mu muy lejos.

_Que linda es, es muy fuerte y guapa _– pensó Yukio, que observo cuando Ukio mando a volar a Kodachi

Pero, la conmoción no había cesado. Los compañeros de Akane, seguían asombrados.

- Ranma ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Akane?! – preguntaron todos en unísono.

* * *

- Lo que quieres decir, es que el – señalando Yukio – es en realidad la parte masculina de Akane, que fue dividida por un incienso, y ella – señalando a Akane – es la parte femenina – dijo Ukio.

_Yo por ti, seria Batman – _pensó Yukio, mirando a Ukio.

Un chico de la clase le tiro una tetera de agua caliente.

- ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?! – dijo Yukio encabronado.

- Para ver si te transformabas, y al parecer no lo haces.

- ¡Jah! Yo no soy como ese fenómeno –dijo Yukio, señalando a Ranma.

- ¡Que me has dicho "clon demoniaco"! - grito Ranma, indignado.

- Lo que escuchaste "fenómeno unisexual" – contrataco Yukio.

Antes de que empezarán a golpear, hizo su aparición la siguiente prometida, Shampoo. Como era costumbre rompiendo un de las ventanas y dándole a la cabeza a Ranma.

- Nihao, Airen – dijo Shampoo feliz - ¿Quién ser el chico guapo, que estar junto a Akane?

¡Definitivamente esto era la apocalipsis!

* * *

**Como ven siguo siendo tan mala como antes, ¿Yukio se siente atraído por Ukio y por Ranko? ¿Yukio es casanova? ¿Esto se convertirá en incesto? ¿ A Shampoo le gusta Yukio? ¿Akane seguirá ignorando a Ranma? Siempre me gusta dejar las dudas.**

**Siguiente capítulo ….. **_**Ranma Holmes**_

**Ha quería avisarles que en el próximo capítulo responderé los reviews, se que dije que iba a ser en dos o más capítulos, pero me están presionando mucho para que los responda pronto a si que aprovechad y dejadme vuestro reviews, así que si tenéis alguna idea, o sugerencia, critica, etc. Dejadla en los comentarios y yo la tomare en cuenta.**


	7. Respondiendo reviews

Capitulo especial: Respondiendo reviews de mis lectores

General: ¡Pónganse en fila! – Grito y me apunto con el rifle - ¡Usted, porque no subido el capítulo especial más antes!

GoticaZfansaime : Lo siento general – dije llorando a mares – es que tuve muchos problemas familiares….

General: ¡DEGESE DE ESCUSAS Y EMPIEZE A RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS!

GoticaZfansaime: Ya voy – dije sollozando

General: ¡YA VOY ¿Qué?!

GoticaZfansaime: Ya voy mi general, no se enfade que se le arruga la cara

General: ¡QUE ME HA DICHO!

GoticaZfansanime: Que.. que linda verruga tiene en la cara

General: Bueno… YA EMPIEZE

GoticaZfansanime: Le hace falta una mujer – susurre yéndome

General: QUE ME HA DICHO

GoticaZfansanime: Que usted es el mejor coronel.. Si.. eso he dicho.

General: YA LARGESE

GoticaZfansanime: Viejo Cascarravias

General: AHORA SI ¡PUMMM! – El viejo casi me da con el rifle

GoticaZfansanime: AAAAAAAAAAAAA ¡SOCORRO!

**Respondiendo los comentarios daré unos adelantos de cómo será la trama, que cosas habrá , que cosas no.**

Jajajajaajajja Hola! Me he ido un tiempo XD, estaba algo ocupada pero ya estoy de vuelta. También me daba un poco de miedo responder sus reviews, soy un poco insegura XD pero ahora sip. Empezare del más nuevo al más viejo. Muy bien ¡READY GO!

* * *

_Bry: ajaja n_n sigue siendo un rompe corazones y no de mal gusto, dudo mucho q se convierta en incesto la nueva personalidad de akane es mucho más puritana y si no le perdona un simple abrazo de su hermano y de la loca de kodachy menos aceptaría a su otra mitad con sus no tan santos pensamientos Jajaja eso pienso yo aunq me puedes sorprender espero tu siguiente actualización n_n._

**GoticaZfansanime: Bueno, pronto descubriréis que la mitad de Akane femenina, no están santa y puritana. Jajaja pero como soy mala te dejare con eso. Ademas, ¿Todas las chicas tenemos necesidades? ¿no es verdad?¿Soy la única pervertida aquí?. BUENO, muchas gracias por comentar y por seguir mi historia.**

_Regina: Cuándo subes el otro?__  
__Tu historia es genial!_

**GoticaZfansanime: Sorry pero tengo un horario limitado ahora que mi laptop murió y mi Wifi cayo. Todo por la odiosa de la vecina ¡Como odio a esa mujer!. Gracias por decir que mi historia es genial, trato de hacer lo mejor que puedo. Actualizare en cuanto pueda.**

_Candy: ho mi dios el siguiente capitulo ranma holmes,eso que me enamore de sherlock holmes jejeje(cara boba,que estara pensando)*lechelechelecheleche galletagalletagalleta pollopollopollopollo*(vuelve su mundo e intenta ser seria)oye pero si yukio(te diste cuenta si a yukio le sacas la y y se la pones donde va la i queda ukyo)dijo que por ukyo seria batman entonces antes de la separacion¿akane sentia algo por ukyo?osea¿yuri?¿y yaoi?(derrame nasal supremo),si sige asi me dara un orgasmo sorpresa(?)__pd:acabo de sacar un libro se llama"las mil y un formas de violar a yukio"xDquien lo quiere?vamos vamos digan sus apuestas,chicos de furinkan cuidado yukio al ser casanova tiene a todas comiendo de su palma y es capas de aser un ejercto con todas las mujeres del multiverso,a por mas yaoi cabrones 3_

**GoticaZfansanime: Te juro que de todos los comentarios el tuyo fue el que: me encanto, me traumatizo y me enloqueció. Solo tengo algo que decirte: ¿A cuánto vendes el libro de las mil y una formas de violar a Yukio? Xd. Ya hablando en serio, gracias por tu apoyo, uestros comentarios me animan ha seguir ecribiendo. ¡NO TENGAS UN ORGASMO SORPRESA HASTA QUE HAGA EL LEMON! O.O ¿Habrá lemon? ¿Quién sabe?T al vez me anime a escribir uno.**

_mimimatt26__:__ vamos siguela que esta buenísima_

**GoticaZfansanime: ¡OOOOO! ME SONROJO, bueno muchas gracis, ovbio que seguire esta historia, ami también me encata escribirla.**

_harmonystar__:__ porque no haces que happosai haga alguna de las suyas__muy buena tu historia_

**GoticaZfansainme: Muchas gracias, la verdad es que Happosai va estar metido y hundido en esto hasta el final, después de todo, fue él el que ocasiono el problema. Habra muchas sorpresas, en todo esto, si lo deseas mándame un PM, si quieres que haga un omake de .**

_sesshomarusama__jajajajajajjaajjjaajajajajajja no que barbaro yukio te la pasaste no jales me hiciste reir te la volaste pero se lo merece un poco ese ranma_

**GoticaZfansanime: Me alegro que mi fic te haga reir, después de todo ese es parte de mi objetivo. Tienes razón, Ranma se lo merece, COMO SE ATREVE A ACABAR EL ANIME SIN DARLE UN MALDITO BESO A AKANE.**

_KattytoNebel__hahaha ayy que gracioso xDD uhmmm bueno, como lado masculino me imagino que o sea... es como si fuera un chico real... pero sigue siendo medio suspicious xDDD AYY cómo me gustan estas historias que se mezclan a más no poder hahaha_

**GoticaZfansanime: XD JAJAJJA Yukio tiene las necesidades que todo hombre tiene, y si te parece sospechoso en los siguientes capítulos descubriréis mucho mas. Gracias por tu apoyo y tu comentario.**

_bry__Nooooo Qqqqqq te pasa no lo conviertas en yaoi puedes traumarme cambia tu portada u_u y me gusta más mi idea de saparar a ranko con el incienso u_u Yukio y Ranko. Es tu historia no me hagas mucho caso pero si prevén me y dejo de leer espero tu siguiente actualización n_n_

**GoticaZfansanime: ¡NENA CLARO QUE TE HAGO CASO! Una escritora noe s nada sin sus lectoras, te adleanto que separrae a Ranma, pero no te dire cuando ni como (porque soy muy mala). Sobre el yaoi, no te preocupes esta historia sigue siendo heterosexual, pero si te advierto que habrá escenas algo comprometoras entre Ranma y Yukio solo para darle emoción y comedia a la historia.**

_Stephany__Vamos siguela entre mas rapido es mejor._

**GoticaZfansanime: Gracias, como dije anteriormente, no tengo mucho tiempo, porque trabajo de niñera sin paga PERO HARE LO MEJOR QUE PUEDA.**

_MaryAlice25__Está increíble tu fic, me matas de la risa! actualiza pronto! :*_

**GticaZfansanime: QUEREIS PROVOCARME UN INCEDIO FAIAL, muchas gracias de verdad, me alegra que te mate de risa, (espero que habels literalmente y no de una muerte de verdad)eso quiere decir que en verdad estoy cumpliendo mi cometido.**

_sesshomarusama__:__ Que barbara me has dejado picada porfis continuala esto esta muy bueno…__Jajajajajajajjajajaja no jales esos dos me dan risa que bárbaros ya me imagino cuando vaya ala escuela de ranma las miradas que ah de robar…__Ay mamacita va arder Troya con yukio en verdad que si vamos a ver como te pones de celoso ranma…ajajajajajajjajajaja órale eso me gusto mas ay ranma para que se te quite lo baka y testarudo…__Jajajajajajajaajjaajajjaaj me da mucha risa ver a Ranma celoso baka eso te pasa por abrir la boca de mas_

**GoticaZfansanime: OOOOO 5 REVIEWS SEGUIDOS, jajja. Unas grandes gracias nivel DIOS, por seguir mi historia, la verdad que la idea nacio como algo normal, jamas me pensé que tuviera tanta aceptación. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS.**

_Stephany: me encanta siguela, no dejes de escribirla porfavor._

**GoticaZfansanime: Claro que no dejare de escribirla, gracias por seguir mi historia tratare de darles capítulos igual de graciosos.**

_Guest: o_O Q interesante historia excelente si q dejas mucho material para continuar leyendo n_n y tienes razón ranma no podría dormir con akane y su nueva actitud (con sus hormonas al tope no podría ni lo intentaría n_n) y q pícaro Yukio la atracción hacia ranko es la atracción Jajaja sigue siendo akane y ranma (también usarás incienso para dividir a ranma sería muy interesante) suerte y espero tu siguiente actualización n_n._

**GoticaZfansanime: Me gusta dejar los finales abiertos asi dan mas interés, y puede haber más opciones para la trama. Usare el incienso para dividir a Ranma, pero no te dire cuando ni como UJAJAJA QUE MALA SOY. Gracis por tu comentario y por tu sugerencia.**

_akaneyamileth17__: __me encanta tu finc espero el proximo_

**GoticaZfansanime: Tengo un incendio facial O/O Muchas gracias por tu seguimiento y tratare que no esperes mucho por los capítulos gracias.**

_nancyricoleon__esta muy buena tu historia_

**GoticaZfansanime: A este paso tendre un incendio facial nivel DIOS, muchas gracias por tu comentario.**

_kalpana R Saotome__ : __Hola,hi,nihao... namaste!__  
__¿El lado masculino de akane se enamoro de ranko? (bueno mas bien le gusta) que grandiosa idea n.n eso no traera nada bueno jajaja__  
__De verdad que tardaste mucho pero me alegra que actualizaras n.n y espero que no tardes mucho y te deseo una FELIZ NAVIDAD__  
__adios,good bye,sayonara... alvida!_

**GoticaZfansanime: Primero, muchs gracias. Vos fuisteis una d elas premras lectoras que tuve, te lo agradesco mucho. Me alegra que te agrade la idea de Yukio y Ranko, pues les confesare a todas, que mi plan inicial erahacer un RanamxAkane y hacer que Yukio le diera celos, pero lei los comentraios y vi que queríais YukioxRanko Asi que ahí esta. Muchas grcias por haber leído mi historia.**

_Stephany: Siguela si esta hermosa, me encanta_

**GoticaZfansanime: **

**- ¿Hola? Si, buenas tardes ¿es el departamento de bomberos? Si, bueno quería llamar para reportar un incendio en mi casa ¿Qué, de que clase? Pues bueno, es un incendio facial ¡NO, ES VERDAD LO JURO! Vera, yo soy escritora y estaba leyendo los comentarios de mi his…. ¿hola? ¿Hay alguien? **

_Joelnin: oyeeee... me has dejado picada TT_TT ... cuando la seguiras?... no me dejes esperando..._

**GoticaZfansanime: Muchas gracias, como dije. Trato de hacerlo cuando puedo, al inicio pensé en ponerme un horario, pero me gusta la idea de que esto sea improvisado, me sale mucho mejor asi, si me pusiera un horario me sentiría un poco obligada a hacerlo y la comedia no seria la misma. Muchas gracias, tratare de actualizar cuando pueda.**

_Fer: oye... q dejaste con el jesus en la boka_

**GoticaZfansanime: NO TE COMAS A JEBUS XD. Gracias por tu cometario, y espero seguir dejándote con la boca abierta, PERO NO TE COMAS A JEBUS.**

_Teddy's Circus__JAJAJAJAJAJA me encantoooo! Siguela pronto qie esta muy buena. Besos xx__Uhh..tengo una petición, si? me gustaría ver más detalles de los sentimientos de Akane/Ranma/Yukio. O sea saber que sienten. Como la miran. Como ella reacciona y que ella siente. Profundizar más en sus corázones. Solo es un consejo/ petición/ observación__Buen trabajo!__  
__Ciao!_

**GoticaZfansanime: Gracias por tu cometario/consejo/ petición/ observación. Pues te explicare un poco, yo en particular, suelo poner los pensamientos, emociones y sentimientos con más detalle cuando narro en primera persona. No soy una narradora omnipotente. Pero, interare hacerlo, espero que me salga bien. Muchas gracias por tu observación.**

_Akane Tsukino de Kou__: __Me gusto mucho el capitulo, ojala en el prox haya beso u un buen beso_

**GaticaZfansanime: Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustare el capítulo y no te preocupes apuntare un buen beso para el resto de la trama.**

_angelica tendo de saotome__ :__ que paso?__  
__no es por apurarte o algo así.. pero ya te tardaste mucho en actualizar.. y me muero de ganas de saber que es lo que va a pasar!__  
__no importa cuanto tiempo te tardes en actualizar solo no dejes la historia!__  
__saludos!_

**GoticaZfansanime: Sorry! Pero en ese momento estaba saturada de deberes y cosas por el estilo. Trtarae de subir con mas frecuencia, Gomen nasai**

_Tsuki: que genial cuando actualizas quiero saber que va a pasar_

**GoticaZfansanime: Me encanta que te encante la historia (debería hacer un rap) muchas gracias y no te preocupes, te daré más sorpresas.**

_K dragon: No me encanto mucho_

**GoticaZfansanime: Hola, bueno gracias por decírmelo, pero creo que deberías tomar esto en cuenta. Cuando digas que no te gusta algo, expresa los motivos y las razones por las cuales no te gusta, así yo lo tomaría en cuenta y trataría de mejorar. Gracias por tu comentario.**

_BUBU30__: __sencillamente me encanto!__  
__que idea ma original :D__  
__espero que lo sigas pronto, estoy segura que me reire mucho aunque aun acostumbro a la idea de Akane mega sweet__saludos,_

**GoticaZfansanime: Gracias, te dire que la idea salio como algo que se me ocurrio asi de por si a la volada, jamas pensé que os gustara tanto muchas gracias.**

_Maxhika: Wiiiiii que bueno estuvo el segundo capítulo, la verdad si estoy a la espera del siguiente, pero seré paciente Roque esto se nota que va a estar buenísimo :3 nada más deja entrar a mi cuenta para agregarlo a favoritos, porque tu historia es muy buena :D me ha gustado todo todito, a ver que pasara ahora en adelante por que aun faltan más personajes es más incluso puedo imaginar a la loca de kodachi enamorada de akane hombre xP__  
__Saludos linda cuidate mucho, nos estaremos leyendo n.n besos y abrazos_

**GoticaZfansanime:**

**- Hola, es el departamento de bombeos. Si, yo soy la que llame hace un momento por un incendio facial NO ES NINGUNA BROMA ¿Qué? ¿ Que me va a hacer pagar una multa? Pero, les estoy diciendo la verdad. ESTA BIEN. PERO CUANDO ME ENCUENTREN CON UN INCENDIO FACIAL NIVEL SUPERSAYAYIN NIVEL DIOS, NO ME VENGAIS CON COSAS. XD Muchas gracias por tu comentario, en cuanto alo de Kodachi me parece una idea sensacional, la tomare en cuent muchas gracias.**

_Machina: Hola! Woow el primer capítulo me ha encantado, la historia pinta a ser muy buena, me ha dado un ataque de risa, la verdada que es muy cómica y pareciera ser un episodio más! Me ha gustado mucho voy al siguiente capítulo :D_

**GoticaZfasanime: Pues muchas gracias, el que te haya gustado me alienta a seguir escribiendo mucho más.**

_Akanime: Bueno pero no te demores mucho que en serio quiero ver como se pelean esos dos_

**GoticaZfansanime: Tratre de subir lo mas antes posible gracias por tu comentario.**

_Candy: eje que emosionado que deve estar Soun jeje(yo quiero a Yukio solo para mi jajajaja)pero oye si Yukio se vuelve hijo de Soun no seria que el clon macho de Akane sea el heredero al dojo?mmmmmm pienso que tengo razon y si la tengo(cita entre Akane y Yukio,pliiiis asi Ranma muestre celos)_

**GoticaZfansanime: ESTA CHICA ME HA HECHO UNA REVELACION es verdad, si Yukio es el clon hombre de Akane sería el heredero del dollo. Me acabas de dar una idea espectacular. No te dire cual es, pero si te diré que viene con pelea incluida entre Ranma y Yukio. Ahora sobre la cita, te la daré. No una cita propiamente dicha, pero si algo parecido.**

_luna. __: __Me justaria leyendo me encanta xf me justaria como termina_

**GoticaZfansanime: Gracais por tu comentario. Pues te confesare que ni yo sé cómo va a terminar, cada día se me ocurren nuevas ideas, y estas difuminan el final que había planeado, así que como termine este fic será una sorpresa tanto mi como vuestra.**

_yukiko17: Esto traerá muchos problemas, eh Interesante. Me gustaría seguir leyendo, y ver cómo se desenvuelve todo esto. Nos vemos a la próxima. Saludos._

**GoticaZfansanime: **

**-AAAAAAAAAAA**

**- ¿Vecina que pasa?**

**- Acabo de entrar al cuarto de esa chica chiflada**

**- Habla de Xibe-chan ¿Qué pasa con ella?**

**- LA HE ENCONTRAD MUERTA.**

**Y así fue como GoticaZfansanime murió por un incendio facial. Muchas gracias por tu comentario, pero como ves en vez de que esto se desenvuelva se están enredando mucho más, y con lo que tengo planeado que dará peor que auriculares de celular Xd.**

_candy__ : __OMG me encanta la idea es tan buena conti conti es casi mas buena que celos fantasmas y¡BESAME DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! genia eres una genia__pregunta:¿en estos momentos que ay en tus bolcillos?en los mios(adeas de agujros)una factura de cable que tengo que pagar mañana(ire en 2 horas)y...basura...aber en el otro...semillita o no era buna emboltura nomas :(_

**GoticaZfansanime: En este momento tengo un papel higiénico de dudosa procedencia que lleva en mi bolsillo meses, un ticket de autobús, una envoltura de chocolate, 20 centavos y mis llaves XD**

_ : Hace mucho tiempo sin mentirte esperaba que alguien escribiera algo asi *o*__  
__Solo que esperaba que fuera una Akane marimacho que amase a las chicas y acosara a Ranma-chan xD__  
__Pero tu idea esta genial!, con que Ranma se pondra celoso de la misma akane? xD__  
__ooh Ya quiero ver y tambien quiero saber si aquella version de akane masculina sentira algo por las chicas o por ranma en version femenina__  
__Quiero saber *O*__  
__Estare esperando ansiosa la actualizacion n.n__  
__muchas gracias por escribir esta idea!_

**GoticaZfansanime: OOOO GRACIAS. Pero mi idea no es mejor que la tuya, me gusta mucho tu idea. Deberías hacer un fanfic, gracias por seguir mi historia, y espero no defraudarte en el siguiente cap.**

_Johana: Jajaja esta historia promete_

**GoticaZfansanime: MUCHAS GRACIAS. **

_Pame-Chan Neko__ : __Hola__  
__recién me estoy poniendo al tanto de tu fic, y pues me ha encantado, espero que puedas continuar pronto, quiero saber mas de las aventuras que tendrán Yukio y Ranma :D y claro, que pasara con Akane, verla actuar femenina me sorprendera XD__  
__hasta pronto_

**GoticaZfansanime: Me gusta mucha que te haya agrdado mi fic, quieres aventuras entre Yukio y Ranam pues las tendras, muchas gracias por tu apoyo y comentario.**

_Chikibell__: __me encanto estoy emocionada_

**GoticaZfansanime: **

**-Doctor la paciente no responde.**

**- Denle otra descarga.**

**- pero, doctor. Ya no hay nada que hacer ha muerto por un ataque a los pómulos fáciles. Mire el gran sonrojo que tiene y la sonrisa boba que tiene es tan grande que le desfigura la cara.**

**- Tiene razón, ya no hay más que hacer.**

**Pipipiipiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii**

_ : __buenisima idea ! tu siguela estev primer capitulo se ve muy prometedor! saludos!_

**GoticaZfasnaime: Muchas gracias, por tu comentario. Bueno espero que sigas apoyando mi historia gracias.**

* * *

**UFFFFF! TERMINEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Esto me ha agotado mucho, PERO NO ME ARREPIENTO. M e legra saber que os gsuta mi historia y que la apoyais eos me anima a seguir a delnte. Como veis me han dado muy buena ideas que utilizare en los próximos capítulos. Un regalito especial**

**Yukio: Yo me opongo.**

**GoticaZfansnaime: ESTO NO ES BODA**

**Yukio: ¿Tu no estabas muerta?**

**GoticaZfasnaime: No ves que soy un alma BUUUUUUUU**

**Yukio: Eso no me importa, como personaje principal exigo mis derechos.**

**GoZ: Para empezar tu no eresel personaje principal y segundo ¿Contra que estas?**

**Yukio;: ¿Esque no lo ves? TODAS TUS LECTORAS QUIEREN QUE INTIMIDE CON EL FENOMENO.**

**GoZ: ¿ Y eso que tiene de malo?**

**Yukio: ¿Cómo QUE TIEN DE MALO? YO ME NIEGO.**

**GoZ: No puedes negarte, yo soy tu creador y tu haces lo que yo diga.**

**Yukio: Pues renuncio, a menos que eligas**

**GoZ: ¿Qué elija que?**

**Yukio: Ellas o yo**

**GoZ: Me estas dando ha elegir entre mis lectoras o tu. Pues las eligo a ellas.**

**Yukio: Pues yo me largo.**

**GoZ: TU NO TE VAS. YO TE CREE Y TU VAS A HACER LO QUE YO TE DIGA**

**Yukio: Haber**

**GoZ: ¿Me estas retando?**

**Yukio: Ha buen entendedor, pocas palabras**

**GoZ: A si. Bueno fíjate.**

**Un dia en Nerima, Yukio estab en su habiatacion cambiándose…**

**Yukio: Es todo lo que puedes hacer?**

**GoZ: CALLATE**

… **y de pronto apareció con una falda rosa**

**Yukio: ¿Eeeeh?**

… **y un sostén de cocos. Bailando "Waka Waka" de Shakia en la escuela Furinkan…**

**Yukio: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

… **UJAJAJA Y de pronto Akane apareció.**

**Akane: Yukio-nisan ¿Qué HACES CON ESO?**

**Yukio: Esta Esta bien. No renunciare. QUITAME ESTO POR FAVOR.**

**GoZ: Ok**

* * *

**ATENCION!**

**Chicas necesito vuestra ayudas, pues veréis le encargue la portada de la historia a un amigo, pero este perdió el archivo y ya no quiere hacerla. Por favor si ustedes ven alguna buena imagen o pueden hacer una portada para la historia os lo agradecería mucho. Me despido y las quiero mucho GoticaZfansanime.**


End file.
